User blog:Jared123davis/batman
History of Batman The central fixed event in the Batman stories is the character's origin story. As a little boy, Bruce Wayne is shocked to see his parents, the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, being murdered by a mugger in front of his very eyes. This drives him to fight crime in Gotham City as Batman. Powers and Abilities X-Ray Vision Believe it or not, Superman isn’t the only member of the Justice League with the power of X-Ray vision, and in many ways the Dark Knight’s visual augmentation may even surpass his vastly overpowered counterpart’s, at least in terms of usefulness.Sure, the comic book incarnation of Batman isn’t particularly well known for his prolific use of X-Ray vision, but in the Arkham series of video games it easily becomes one of the most useful tools in his entire arsenal. Called “Detective Vision”, Batman’s suit upgrade allows him to track enemies through walls, distinguish between armed and unarmed enemies, check the physical and mental wellbeing of others and even collect and piece together relevant evidence during a case. Helpful prompts and information are also projected onto Batman’s cowl straight from the Batcomputer, which is ultimately what makes Batman’s detective vision more useful than Superman’s X-Ray vision. Unlike most superheroes, Batman does not possess any superpowers; rather, he relies on his genius intellect, physical prowess, martial arts abilities, detective skills, science and technology, vast wealth, intimidation, and indomitable will. In other media about Batman Animated ''Super Friends'' 1973–86: Various Super Friends series produced by Hanna-Barbera; Olan Soule again reprises his role as Batman in all but the last two Super Friends series, where he is replaced by Adam West. 1973–74: Super Friends 1977–78: The All-New Super Friends Hour 1978–79: Challenge of the Super Friends 1979–80: The World's Greatest Super Friends 1980–83: Super Friends 1984–85: Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show 1985–86: The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians 1977–78: The New Adventures of Batman, produced by Filmation; while the H-B produced Super Friends ran on ABC, Adam West and Burt Ward (Robin) voiced their previously live-action roles for this CBS cartoon series; later rerun as part of The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour (the Tarzan segments had also been previously seen as their own series) ''DC Animated Universe'' 1992–2006: The DC animated universe produced by Warner Bros. Animation; Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy in all appearances 1992–95: Batman: The Animated Series; the first series of the DCAU 1997–99: Superman: The Animated Series; Batman guest stars in "World's Finest", "Knight Time" and "The Demon Reborn" 1997–99: The New Batman Adventures; a continuation of Batman: The Animated Series 1999–2001: Batman Beyond; an elderly Bruce Wayne passes the mantle of Batman onto teenager Terry McGinnis (voiced by Will Friedle) 2001: The Zeta Project; the future Batman guest stars in the episode "Shadows" 2001–04: Justice League; the original Batman becomes one of the founding members of the League 2002–04: Static Shock; Batman guest stars in "The Big Leagues", "Hard as Nails", "A League of Their Own" and "Future Shock"; he appears in the "New Batman Adventures" for three episodes and "Justice League" appearance for one episode 2004–06: Justice League Unlimited; a continuation of Justice League Otherhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman_franchise_media&action=edit&section=20 edit 1968–69: Superman, produced by Filmation; featured Batman in Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder segments; Batman segments were later repackaged as The Adventures of Superman and Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder(voiced by Olan Soule)1970: Batman appears in three animated educational shorts as part of Sesame Street's first season. Olan Soule reprises his role of Batman 1972: The New Scooby-Doo Movies, produced by Hanna-Barbera; Batman and Robin appeared in episodes "The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair" (9/16/72) and "The Caped Crusader Caper" (12/16/72), where Olan Soule again portrays the Caped Crusader 1990: Alvin and the Chipmunks parodied Batman in the 1990 television episode "Batmunk". 1997: Appeared in the Animaniacs episode "Boo Wonder"; Adam West reprises his role as the Caped Crusader 2004: Teen Titans; appears in silhouette in the episode "Haunted", in a flashback sequence 2004–08: The Batman; in this series, Bruce Wayne is a young crime fighter just three years into his career as Batman. He is voiced by Rino Romano 2005–06: In Krypto the Superdog, Batman himself makes no appearances, but his pet dog Ace the Bat-Hound does, although Ace prefers to refer to himself as "Batman's partner," rather than his pet 2008–11: Batman: The Brave and the Bold; based in part on the comic book series of the same name, the series has Batman (voiced by Diedrich Bader) team-up with several other DC Comics heroes 2010–13: Young Justice; the animated series of Young Justice features Justice League members as well as Batman voiced by Bruce Greenwood, who played the role in the animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood 2012: Mad; when their fellow heroes feel under-appreciated, they appeal to Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman about being called "Super Friends" 2012: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Nation_Shorts New Teen Titans] short, "Red X Unmasked"; a cameo appearance as one of the people under the mask of Red X and says his famous line from Batman: The Animated Series, "I am Vengeance, I am the Night, I am," but his mask comes off before he can say his name; voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson 2013: Teen Titans Go!; Batman makes non-speaking cameo appearances in the episodes "La Larva de Amor", "Girl's Night Out", "Books", "Sidekick", "Slumber Party", "Thanksgiving" and "Real Boy Adventures" 2013: Beware the Batman; a CGI animated series that features Katana as Batman's sidekick (voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) 2016: Justice League Action; Batman appears as one of the three lead characters in the show, with Kevin Conroy reprising his role Category:Blog posts